The titan in his fridge
by Levi-Ackerman-fan-girl
Summary: One day a girl appears in front of Levi. Who is she? Where did she come from? Levi decided to rase the girl as his own. But what happens when he finds out that he got more than he bargained for? And what happens when little Ivy Ackerman starts playing with baby titans? Oh and please bear with me this is my first story. Story idea came from Lunasamarlay556


_**The titan in his fridge**_

_**One day a girl appears in front of Levi. Who is she? Where did she come from? Levi decided to raise the girl as his own. But what happens when he finds out that he got more than he bargained for? And what happens when little Ivy Ackerman starts playing with baby titans? Oh and please bear with me this is my first story. Story idea came from Lunasamarlay556**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**AN: i know Levi's birthday is Christmas but for the sake of the plot i changed it. Please don't be mad at me.**_

_**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own Attack on Titan and This story idea is not mine, it came from Lunasamarlay556(all she told me to do was make a story that a child appers in front of Levi and he adopts said child)**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Word count: 1292 (yay)**_

Levi woke with a gasp, looking around the room widely for something that doesn't exist. He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. Once again he had a nightmare. You see unknown to everyone around him Levi Ackerman is not a heartless bastard. He actually once cared about two people, and that was the biggest mistake of his life. Because of this he now suffers intently from nightmares and insomnia. In his opinion he is in hell and sometimes doubts his sanity, especially when Zoe Hangi is concerned. That's when he wants to to hurt something, and if he did it would most likely be Hanie, or as Levi calls her Four-eyes. He smiles fondly ( yes smiles) as he recalls his best friends Isabel and Farlan, but like always his thoughts always drifts to that fateful day. The day they died. He swallowed thickly, holding the tears at bay while the memory rolled about in his mind. Going off on his own to complete the 'mission', falling of his horse to see Isabel's severed head in front of him, looking up in horror to watch Farlan get bit in half by the titan that destroyed his purpose of living, getting into a rage and killing his first ever titan. But the day also had some good in it as well, Levi couldn't help but notice, Erwin gave him a new purpose that day and in doing so stopped him from spiraling into depression. Levi owes his life to him as the survey corps kept him grow strong and under Erwin's soft guidance he bloomed into humanity's greatest soldier. Remembering the good of that day helped Levi to stand up and in doing do banish the memory behind the mental wall he had created around his heart.

As he walked down to the dining room he saw a flash a light in the corridor that was up ahead. He ran towards it, while wondering what caused it. What he saw though made him stand dead in his tracks. As in front of him splayed on the ground, was a little girl that looked to be the age of 5. She had bright red hair that seemed to mirror a sunset as it had the effect of having different colors weaved into it. Her eyes were black and emotionless like a dark abyss. Just staring into those pools of molten obsidian gave Levi chills. Eyes that this girl had seen many traumatizing events in her short life. The girls life was also sharp and angular, much like Levi's own. Levi helped the child stand, shivering as those eyes bored into him, slowly leading her to the bathroom as she was in need of a good wash. Levi's lip curled in disgust as the girl clucked at him, seeking comfort he was unwilling to give while she was in this state.

Once they got to the bathroom, Levi started to run a bath for the poor girl, while coming to the decision that he should try to get her name as he can't just keep calling her 'The Girl'.

So as he placed the shivering girl in the bath, he questioned her about her name. Her answer was very unexpected and it gave Levi chills. Especially the way she said it. Because as soon as the question passed his lips the girl looked up at him those black eyes staring straight into his soul as she said; "I can't remember my name, in fact i don't remember much at all," she looked around the room in confusion as she stated, " Daddy, where are we and why don't i remember how we got here?"

Levi was lost for thought as he finished washing the child off to satisfy his OCD. he didn't know what to do do, she thought he was her father for Sina's sake! By the time the girl was clean enough for Levi's standards(which was very clean indeed), he had come to a conclusion. He had decided that he would raise this child as his own and try his damn best to keep her away from the horrors of the walls. Though he didn't know how he would do that considering what he did for a living.

Later that night Levi and the girl, who was now called Ivy after an hour or two of thinking, walked towards the dining room. As he walked, Levi thought back to when he decided to take her in. Levi was surprised at how well Ivy took the information in. after all it isn't everyday your father tells you he works for a mad man who makes him go out of the walls to face man-eating titans. Levi blinked realizing he was outside the dining room and taking a deep breath he opened the doors revealing the surprised faces of the survey corps. To be fair it must of looked very weird to see him walking in the room with a child beside him, so he wasn't fazed by the gasps that left everyone's mouth. As he was Levi he ignored all the questions that were shot at him from all directions in favor of a good cup of tea. The occupants of the room watched him, waiting for Levi to explain in total silence, until Hanji broke it. "Levi who is this?"

Levi looked at her as he explained who Ivy is but instead of saying she appeared out of nowhere, he said that her mother died and went to live with him instead as she had no more living family members. And when they questioned about where she used to live, Levi told them that she was born in wall Maria and lived there until she was almost 1 before moving to wall Rose when the titans broke through. Everyone of course was stunned, but they accepted the explanation, not knowing that the truth was only something that happened in a fairy tale.

It took awhile for people to stop staring at the two Ackermans as they walked past in the corridors and even longer to fully acknowledge that Ivy was in fact Levi's daughter. On the day that everyone came to a mutual agreement that they would accept Ivy Ackerman as their own, something happened that set them all on edge. Icy had disappeared. No-one knew how or when it happened, just that she wasn't there when everyone woke up. And that's what Levi Ackerman found out after a long mission on a lone Sunday night. Of course he freaked out like the overprotective father he is, and of course he hurriedly asked questions like 'When did you see her last?' and ' Where did you see her last?'. The answers to the questions were simple yesterday in her bedroom but they mystery was not solved. After Levi was satisfied with the answers to his questions and after he had questioned everyone there, he ran up to his daughters bedroom. When he reached the carved oak door, he stopped… would he like what he found in that room and would the answers that lay within the room help him find Ivy? Those were the questions that ran through his mind as he stared at the I.A carved on the front of Ivy's door. He sighed knowing that staling outside the door would not help Ivy any more than drinking tea with the commander. And so stealing his nerves, Levi walked into the room. Instantly his questions were answered and once again those answers were simple. No, he didn't like what he found and yes, it did help him get closer to finding his daughter. As in front of him carved into Ivy's bed post was a small 'k' splattered with her blood.

_**AN: please share your thoughts with me. i want to know what i did well/bad. tnx**_

_**Levi-Ackerman-fan-girl**_


End file.
